Sleep Don't Weep
by ShellyStark
Summary: A collection of oneshots, some fluffy, some not so much. Set as Killian comes in and out of port and his time spent with Milah until her untimely demise.
1. Chapter 1

Killian typically went for the wenches on the younger end of the spectrum. They were quick to fall to his charms and not long after that his bed. And hell, he didn't even have to do much. A smirk here, a wink there, a fleeting touch that would leave them wanting more.

But not her. No, this dark haired beauty would be a hassle from the start. It was a good thing he loved a challenge.

* * *

She was older than he, and hips to suggest that she was no stranger to motherhood, yet here she was in the middle of some bar tossing back drinks in the midst of his crew when he walked in. Killian strode up to her, flipped a chair around and folded his arms against its back.

"I say, lass, that's no proper drink for a lady," he purred, lips slanting into a grin to show just the right amount of teeth.

"And who's to say I'm a lady?" she challenged, knocking back another. "Would a fine wine fancy you better?" she grinned right back and Killian straightened his back so he could lean closer to her, satisfied that she was giving in so easily. Perhaps she wouldn't put up much of a fight after all.

"There are a many a things that I fancy, milady." His tongue darted out and pulled his tongue between his teeth and her smile grew.

"Oh, is that right?" she whispered, leaning in closer to him.

"Aye."

She lifted an arm and waved over a bar keep, keeping her grey eyes fixated on his when the lad approached.

"More rum, and a glass of your finest wine…for the _Captain_ here."

The crew surrounding them fell silent and they all turned to face him. A woman had never dared mock him before.

Killian's brow curved and he let out a throaty chuckle. "Tough lass. But I don't recall telling you I was the Captain."

"Didn't have to." The boy returned and set the drinks before them before scurrying away. She wasted no time in finishing hers off. "You breathe it. Full of confidence and alleged charm." She leaned closer until she was in his personal space, something he did quite often but a tact not often used on him.

"With a strut that demands attention and screams power," she said in a husky breath.

"Alleged charm?" Killian challenged, making the distance between them even less.

"Aye," she nodded slowly, "the _idea_ of a pirate is charming, but that's where it ends."

"What if I were to tell you I was a gentleman before I was a pirate," he quipped with the arch of his brow. Inching his fingers onto her leg to caress her knee.

"I'd say piracy suits you." She pulled back and spun back around to face the table with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Killian cocked his head to the side and watched as she continued on, mingling with his crew as she was when he walked in. He hadn't any idea how much time had passed when she grabbed the goblet in front of him and drank off his untouched wine, flashing him a wide smile and a wink before tossing some coins up on the table and began to saunter her way towards the exit.

"Oi! Wait!" Killian shoved out of his chair, forgetting it was in reverse and almost landed on his backside in the process, gaining a few snickers from the crew. "I'll have you're tongues, if you're not careful!" he snarled at them before chasing after her.

"Wait!" he called again, jogging to catch up with her, grabbing her by the elbow, to which she only pulled away from him.

"Something I can help you with, Captain?" she smirked.

"Killian," he breathed, offering a hand to her. "Killian Jones."

She rolled her thumb over her fingers, contemplating whether or not to give in and place her hand in his. With a small sigh and a chuckle she gave in and Killian had to bite back a groan when her smooth palm took hold of his.

"And you?" he prompted.

"Someone who needs to go." She attempted to pull her hand away, but his grip held strong.

"Will I see you again?"

"Don't you have a village to plunder? Treasure to find?" she teased.

"Too right, love." He raised the back of her hand to his lips, keeping his gaze fixed on hers as he pressed a lazy kiss to the back of her hand, allowing his tongue to dart out and taste her skin. He saw the hitch in her breathing that she had tried so well to hide as well as the change in her eyes and he grinned, dropping another quick peck to her knuckles.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you before too long. You look like a lass that's in need of a grand adventure." He lowered his voice and a slow grin spread across his face. "And I have all sorts of tales to tell." Killian released her hand and gave her a small bow. "Until we meet again, my dear stranger."

They stood at a standstill; waiting for the other to turn on their heel and leave, but neither one was backing down. She took a step back but didn't turn and he did the same, grey eyes still locked on blue. They kept backing until he had backed straight into a tree and he let out a soft chuckle, the moonlight lighting up his smile and she had thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She followed suit, joining in on his laugh until they both fell quiet. Watching each other in the stillness.

"To hell with it," she huffed, quickly moving across the grass and closing the way between them. She grabbed hold the lapels of his coat and yanked him down to her lips, threading her hands in his hair, pushing him back up against the tree, slipping her tongue into his mouth when groaned at the contact.

He kept one hand firm against her back and the other weaved its way into her hair, tugging gently at the dark tendrils. He grinned against her mouth when she moaned into him, her body pressing tighter into his. When his hand began to travel to her front and brush over her breast she slapped it away and nipped at his lip before pulling away in a pant.

She pushed up on her toes and pressed another kiss to his mouth, her hands raking through his hair and down his cheeks.

"Milah," she whispered breathlessly against his lips with a smile. "My name is Milah."

And with that she released him, spinning away before he could grab her and tug her back to him.

Disappearing into the darkness.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Yes I ship Captain Swan. Now that that is done, I also ship the hell out of Millian. And I totes stole Damien Rice's Sleep Don't Weep for my title. It makes me cry and it's fitting. Give it a listen. I plan to have this as a series of one shots about his comings and goings into port and some of them are going to hurt. Now I hate to ramble, I'll try to keep all other A/N's short and sweet. Please no ship bashing. You don't ship CS...that's fine, so long as you got love for Millian. If not, then I don't know why you're here xD Reviews would be lovely. You'll be rewarded handsomely. **

**Shelly**


	2. Chapter 2

Nimble fingers fluttered through hanging sections of fabric giving him secret glances of dark curls and shy smiles. It had been near six weeks since their encounter, and while brief he still couldn't shake the image of her that stayed forever imprinted in his mind. He was a pirate, for Gods sake, he wasn't supposed to form attachments.

Her hands settled on a red lush fabric with patterned flowers, a fetching color it would be on her indeed and after she paid the merchant and began her way down the street he made his presence known.

"Strange that the same hands that prying at my scalp have a knack for stitchery," the words came smoothly from his lips as he fell into step beside her.

"They're also quick with a blade. Should we see what they can cut off?" she smirked, and he caught her gleam out the corner of his eye.

"Oo, have one tucked away, do you? Now that would be an impressive feat."

She suddenly grabbed him by the elbow, throwing him off guard and yanked him into an alley, pushing him against the wall and a dagger was being held to his throat. Eyes dark and narrowed, her breath heavy from throwing his weight but she still had decent form.

Killian was positively beaming.

"_My _ _husband_," she snarled is the village coward. "If I can't rely on him to take care of me I'll have to do it myself."

Killian's face fell, what had just been playful banter had taken a turn and caused her to go on the defense. He wasn't going to hurt her, surely she had known that, but had that meant other had tried to? He shook the thought away, trying to cover up the distant look in his eyes.

"Does that trouble you, Captain?"

Apparently he hadn't been quick enough.

"Chasing after another man's wife," she continued, removing the weapon from his person and tucking it into the folds of her dress.

Glad that she took his look of worry for something else, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Only if you don't let me catch you," he whispered, his nose bumping against hers.

"I believe you promised me some stories, Captain." Her breath blew across his lips and she moved closer ever so slowly, grazing his mouth with her own.

"Aye," he breathed, hands moving to rest on her hips and massaging gently.

"Come," she pressed a quick peck to his lips and grabbed his hand in hers, leading him down the back of the alley. "I know a place."

* * *

It was a house, or it had been, now it was more or less a shack, the foundation probably shook when the wind blew. It had been hidden by the woods and the grass tall and over grown, abandoned by the looks of it for many, many years.

She released his hand and Killian watched as she took a few sauntering steps forward before turning her head over her shoulder to look back at him.

"So shall we begin?"

Killian furrowed his brow and tilted his head, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Begin what, darling?"

She chuckled, taking a few more steps until she had to duck her head to dip below a tree branch. She turned to face him, walking backward and keeping those damned grey eyes fixated on his and that smile ever teasing. She winked and then with a twirl of her skirt she disappeared behind a tree, not reappearing on the other side.

Killian grinned, approaching the oak with caution, so to not allow her to escape without him noticing.

"Well now, love—" he whipped his head around the trunk of the tree only to find the space and its surroundings empty. "Damn!" A breathy chuckle escaped his lips and he tilted his head, listening for any nearby tells that would give away her location.

He stepped lightly, well as lightly as his boots would allow, creeping in between trees with a foolish smirk fixated on his face. She was making him feel like a child, playing this silly game of cat and mouse, and he couldn't deny that exhilaration it brought him. A much needed break from the months at sea. Killian caught a flash of her skirts between the brush and took off in her direction, crouching low so she wouldn't be suspect of his approach.

She continued pushing through the bushes until she led him to a small brook behind the house. Killian remained hidden behind a tree, watching as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and knelt down to cup a handful of the water and flushed it over her face.

He took the small moment she let her guard down to pounce, rushing out and grabbing her from behind, swinging her full circle before setting her feet back down on the ground.

"OH!" her laugh pierced the air, a sound that was pure music to his ears and he nuzzled her neck, peppering kisses above her slightly exposed shoulder. She stilled, her hand reaching back and tangling into his hair.

"Killian," she breathed, hearing his name was magic on her lips and the fire within him was immediate. She turned in his hold, bringing his head down to meet her lips in a tender kiss. Slow, heavy, damn near loving. He caught the sight of the house behind them and swooped her legs out from beneath her, while claiming her lips to silence her yelp of surprise.

She laughed, pressing her forehead into his chest when he kicked the back door open and the damn thing just fell over from being so bloody worn down. He found what used to resemble a bedroom down the hall and gingerly set her down on the bed, leaning over her and dropping soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Milah," he groaned, nipping her pulse point. He was shocked when nimble hands pressed his shoulders away and he found himself staring into her haunting grey eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"You remembered my name," she whispered with a reserved look in her eyes.

Killian smirked, "You did leave quite the impression, love."

"As I'm sure many other's do. Do you recall their names?" Milah countered with the arch of her brow.

"Ah, well, you see, they don't pose the same challenge you do." He moved in an attempt to kiss her lips and she quickly dodged him, "But I love a challenge," he grinned with a wink.

"Do you now?" She drew her teeth over her bottom lip in a way that even the younger lass's would be jealous of. It was her turn to crawl over him now, straddling his lap and linking her hands behind his neck.

"How's this for a challenge, Captain? You tell me a grand tale about the open sea and the air of new lands and I'll reward you," she leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss to the corner of his mouth, "handsomely."

"Mmm, a tale you say?" His hand rubbed the scruff on his chin while his eyes scanned over her body, still situated on his lap. "Wheatherd storms, thievery, duels—"

"Duels?" Milah inturupped, running a finger down the V in his vest, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Sounds dangerous."

"Aye," he breathed, his eyes watching the way her fingers were now undoing the fastenings on his vest.

"You're dangerous," she said with quiet certintity, having finished his vest she moved on to his shirt, running her knuckles up and down the sides of the opening.

"I'm not really. Mostly."

Her hands were now running up the length of his chest and over his shoulders, tracing a line that went across his collar bone. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the scar and proceeded to move up his neck.

"You are for me." Milah found another scar lining his ribs and her fingers trailed over the line, his stomach tensing under her touch.

"Tell me about this one," she whispered.

Killian's eyes began to darken and his breath was growing shallow, his hands settling on her hips. "Mutiny, aboard a ship, not mine, 'twas before I was Captain. I was but a boy, he was well skilled and took advantage of that. Snuck up on me and…" he drew a finger sharply across her middle, "tried to gut me. But I was not as unskilled as I looked. I was fast and his blow didn't do fatal damage and in the end it was he who met his end." Killian nudged her nose with his own. "Does that merit me a reward, milady?" he smirked.

Milah softly pressed her lips to his, pushing her hips down on his lap as she leaned into the kiss. He groaned in response and dipped his tongue into her mouth, savoring her sweet taste.

"Gods, your insatiable," he breathed against her lips, refusing to pull away, he tilted her back onto the bed, hovering over her and began to trail kisses down her neck.

A light moan fell from her lips as he lightly nipped her collarbone, his lips kissing the mark afterward. She twisted her fingers in his hair and brought his lips back to her mouth. "How long are you here for?" She whispered pressing her head to his.

"Formed an attachment to me already, love?" He grinned, claiming her lips.

"Perhaps I just want an adventure of my own. Or a pirate," she grinned wickedly, her hands skimming the laces on his pants.

"Oh, darling, I've been yours the moment your wit clashed with mine," his voice was soft and his kiss was tender, a hand cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. "And I hope you feel the same."

"You've caught me, Captain Jones." She smirked pulling him in for another kiss. "Now you best keep me close."


End file.
